Robô
by Symphonie K
Summary: Ele prefere pensar que sempre estivera fadado ao luto. Treze de dezembro: O dia mais negro do ano. Assim o caracterizava. Assim preferia. - l One-shot l Yaoi MelloxNear l PRESENTE PARA MELLO!


_Robô_

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, L estaria vivo fazendo um cosplay do Papai Noel (WTF) e dando presentes para o Near e Mello com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo.  
**  
Gênero: **One-shot e shounen-ai. Não gosta? Corra, baby_, _corra por sua vida.

**Nota: **Presente para Mello! YAY! Não podia deixar passar o dia 13/12 sem uma única frase para o loiro mais inteligente do mundo. K3'

* * *

_Importância_

Dia após dia...

Você já não acredita mais em comemorações.

Mesmo que todos os outros sorriam nesse dia, para você não há graça nenhuma.

Não há mais uma mãe para te dar um beijo na testa e lhe dizer parabéns.

Ela morreu, assim como a mãe de todas as outras crianças do orfanato.

Não há mais motivo para comemorar.

Aquela cruz que sua mãe lhe dera, apenas simbolizava como todos os mortos estariam.

Sangrando, e literalmente presos em sua crença.

Presos a uma escolha independente.

* * *

_Comum  
_

Pedaço por pedaço do pequeno doce em mãos...

É assim que você continua vivendo.

Não há descanso, não para alcançá-lo;

Todos os dias, nem mesmo hoje.

Nem mesmo em um dia "especial" para os todos os outros.

Não...

Apenas para você

e para seu rival.

* * *

_Cinzento_

Você sempre gostou de preto; cores mortas.

Sempre usou preto quando criança.

Você prefere pensar que desde sempre estivera fadado ao luto.

Luto por sua mãe.

Treze de dezembro.

O dia mais negro do ano.

Assim o caracteriza.

* * *

_Fraqueza  
_

Gostava de ocultar tudo relacionado a tal data.

Era só mais um dia em que tentava ultrapassar Near.

Tentava e não conseguia.

Near era perfeito demais.

E era perfeito por não ter sentimentos, assim você teoriza.

Você sentia, errava, era imperfeito.

Por culpa de sua mãe que morrera nesta maldita data!

Preferia culpá-la, para não se ferir.

Acima de tudo, _precisava_ culpá-la.

* * *

_Relação  
_

Logo de manhã, você era acordado por um beijo na testa.

A primeira imagem do dia era do rosto claro demais de sua mãe.

O sol que era refletido pela janela a clareava de forma perfeita.

Quando a imagem se focava, via uma caixa que variava de tamanho a cada ano.

Uma caixa sempre preta com um laço branco.

Sorria largamente, e logo ignorava o laço, abrindo o presente de forma curiosa e infantil.

E sempre era algo relacionado a chocolate.

Dava a primeira mordida, deixando o chocolate com algumas marcas de dente.

Sujava a boca, mas não se importava.

Sua mãe sempre limpava._

* * *

_

_Suposição  
_

Eu sabia o que fazer.

Sabia como amenizar aquela situação.

Não sabia o motivo.

Apenas pensava que seria interessante.

E que poderia ser útil futuramente.

* * *

_Intenção  
_

Suas maiores características eram, de fato, a cor negra das roupas, a cruz e

o chocolate.

Só não estava comendo chocolate quando brincava com os garotos do orfanato.

Você se divertia com os garotos.

E o chocolate era apenas um suplemento que o fazia se sentir vivo quando não estava com seus amigos.

Apenas evitava o tédio.

* * *

_Decisão_

Minhas especulações se provarão certas.

E assim, empurrei a porta, levemente, e a fechei, andando até a senhora que vestia um avental branco:

- Senhora, eu poderia ficar aqui por um tempo, por favor? – Perguntei, em meu tom habitual.

A cozinheira chefe não respondeu.

Ela apenas... saiu.**

* * *

  
**_Necessidade_

Você pensava que havia poucas pessoas em quem poderia confiar naquele lugar.

Apenas os garotos com quem brincava e Matt.

Near estava em último.

Ele era imprevisível e perfeito,

além de ser o primeiro.

Você precisava ser o primeiro em tudo.

* * *

Óbvio

Mello entenderá o que estou fazendo

É impossível não entender algo tão óbvio.

E mesmo assim, ele não cederá.

Não a algo tão..._

* * *

  
Ódio_

Tinha sua mãe como inspiração.

Era uma mulher boba, porém inteligente.

A primeira em tudo.

Queria ser tão bom quanto a mãe.

Queria superar sua mãe, assim como L.

Porém, o branco chegou.

E invés de clarear o negro, apenas o escureceu ainda mais de-

* * *

_Último devaneio  
_

Com meu quebra-cabeça, estou novamente pensando e analisando.

Cada pessoa desse quebra-cabeça representa uma pessoa deste orfanato.

E todas as peças se juntam para criar a imagem de L.

A última peça...

Mello.**

* * *

  
**Mello estava deitado em sua cama, apenas observando o mar laranja-avermelhado que coloria o céu naquele crepúsculo.  
Não pensava em nada, apenas mantinha o olhar naquele céu.

Queria memorizar a imagem, para lembrá-la em momentos críticos.  
Queria apenas relaxar, apenas esquecer de tudo.

O garoto escutou leves batidas na porta, com um grande intervalo entre elas.

- Quem é? – O loiro perguntou, levantando- se da cama e colocando a pequena barra de chocolate sobre a mesa.

Apenas um mórbido silêncio.

Abriu a porta brutalmente, e não havia ninguém ali.

Havia fugido e deixado apenas uma caixa preta com um laço branco ao lado da porta.

Mello segurou a caixa, e a colocou sobre a mesa, junto do chocolate.

Soltou o laço perfeito lentamente, embora a curiosidade esteja lhe dizendo para abrir logo de forma infantil.

Sentia-se criança novamente.

Abriu a caixa vagarosamente, até que abriu os olhos em meio a um sorriso, e notou que no fundo da caixa havia, um pequeno e detalhado

_robô de chocolate._

* * *

Ah, permita-me explicar. Quando o pov é 'eu', é o Near quem está falando, quando o pov é 'você' (Mello) é o narrador.  
E sim, o Near deu de presente um robô de chocolate pro Mello porque queria "harmonizar" a relação entre eles, sem saber direito o motivo disso. Muito OOC, me odeio.

Essa foi, de fato, a **pior** fic que eu já escrevi.  
MELLO, ME PERDOE! Ah, eu tentei, juro! E não tinha nenhuma beta para... betar, oras, então saiu essa bosta! D:  
Perdoem-me, sério, ah cara, desculpem-me! :X  
Nem precisa de review pra uma droga como essa, sério, nem vou pedir dessa vez.


End file.
